Remember
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Can Usagi remember in time that she is Sailor Moon? Or are these crazed girls in fukus yelling at the Odango for their health?  Season 2


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

_..._

"Transform Usagi!"

Sailor Venus yelled at me as she was flung through the air by the youma. How did she know my name? Not to mention all these young girls knew me. I watched Sailor Mars and Mercury drown the youma but that didn't seem to be enough.

Ugh today is most certainly not my day. Honestly when is it ever my day?

I woke early for once but still was late for school, Mamoru, the jerk is still calling me Odango Atama! Got a detention from being late and just when I leave the school grounds, this thing attacks me. Luckily the Sailor Senshi are here. I don't know if I could have outrun the thing.

"Venus I don't think she remembers!" Sailor Jupiter jumped into a near by tree, "Supreme Thunder!"

What were they talking about? I remember everything about my life! I've had a good life. Two very caring parents, an annoying brother and the best friends a girl could ask for. Sure I'm a natural klutz and sometimes I am super childish...but I'm no princess.

I blink a couple of times confused, I think I should be running home. But something in me just wants me to stand my ground. I can't understand why. Sailor Mercury runs toward me, I guess she's my cover while the other girls are attacking profusely. The blunette looks at me seriously but yet so kind, "Usagi, don't you remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I confessed starting to panic. I was missing something. Something big.

"You are our leader, Sailor Moon! You're the only one with enough power to defeat the youma!" She replied a tad bit angry with me. I read in some magazine that Mercury was supposedly the smarts of the four but in real life, she's a nutter! How can I be a leader of any kind? I can't even organize a group meeting when we do projects in history class. I could tell she was getting even more frustrated as she turned away from me to watch the fight.

"Venus Cresent Beam Smash!"

The youma dodged and this time knocked Sailor Jupiter down from her perch from ahigh. I can honestly say I would hate to be one of them.

"Can I please go now? You obviously have me mistaken for someone else." I squeaked when an energy ball flew toward us, "I don't wanna die! I'm too young!"

_My daughter._

My eyes widened was I the only one who heard the voice? I looked around making sure there wasn't someone behind me in my hiding spot underneath several bushes. I could hear Sailor Mars finally cussing the youma but that was it.

_My beautiful daughter. Serenity._

Serenity. That name sounds oddly familiar and the gentle motherly voice as well. I begin searching my mind, who is this Serenity? What does she have to do with me? I curled into a ball sitting underneath the brush and behind a tree, closing my eyes. This woman knew something and a small part of me, needed to listen. To remember.

"Who are you?" I asked in return.

When I opened my eyes, I was suddenly somewhere, in a palace. A palace that I have dreamt of many times. A white palace not on Earth, and people who are nothing like people on Earth. My clothes were the same however. And a shadow of a woman appeared infront of me, such sad eyes but wearing the same hair style as I do.

"I am Queen of the Old Moon Kingdom." Her answer short and to the point. I look around more, and I begin hearing a strange melody. One that is all too familiar like everything else. "Serenity, you need to remember. Your friends will be hurt badly if you can't."

"My name is Usagi though." I whimper in defiance, " I'm not some warrior like they are. I'm a klutz and I can't even pass one of my tests in school! You've gotten the wrong girl." I begin to walk away, toward the opposite end, my hands trembling. I am forgetting something. But I don't think I want to remember.

And just like that, the woman had simply snapped her fingers and it was like a movie on display before me. My mouth hung agape, the picture however wasn't of some foreign woman. Oh no. It was me. Clad like the other warriors, only I was standing alone against a dark and very ugly appearing woman.

"That's the last laugh you'll ever have Beryl."

Those words, that was my voice! I watch as the woman called Beryl sent out what looked like a deathly blow to the young girl. But it wasn't. She reappeared now wearing a flowing white gown with a moon cresent on her forehead.

"Usagi. If that is the name you go by now. Look. That is you." I hear the woman behind me. "No matter what you say, in your heart you know you should be fighting. You chose after that battle to return to your normal life. Everything you fought for last year, that you worked so hard achieving...and you wished it away. But this time, my dear, you cannot do that. Back in my time as ruler over this world, I saved you and Endymion from a fate crueler than this. You and him were killed for being in love. Beryl tried destroying peace. But when you fought that day, you turned the tables on her! After a millenia, you brought peace!"

Usagi bit her lip, watching the fight and listening.

"Evil once again has awaken, now it is your turn! Help your friends."

Evil. Beryl. Luna. Artemis. Sailor Moon. Fight. Moon Kingdom. Sailor Senshi. Peace. Reincarnation. Endymion.

A light beamed and somewhere in Usagi's mind she began remembering everything. Who she was before this life, what she had accomplished already. What she had to do now. And most importantly she remembered her mother and how much the woman had sacrifced to save her. She slowly turned looking at her, tears falling down her face.

"I cannot believe I almost let them die."

"They'll forgive you. They always have and always will." Serenity smiled at her daughter and held out her hands, a broach nestled in her palms. "My daughter, you'll need this. Take it. I love you."

"I love you too, mother."

Usagi opened her eyes, she was still sitting behind the tree, but her usual bow clasp now was replaced with the broach her mother gave to her. With a renewed sense of who she was and who she is now, she stood, "Moon Prism Power!"

The youma stopped its raid on the other Senshi, seeing blinding white and pink lights clashing madly behind a tree.

"She's back!" Sailor Mars gasped watching Sailor Moon walk out from the brush, her eyes glazed over with anger.

"How dare you come here preying on the good people of Tokyo! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She sprung into the air dodging a tentacle, of course because youma's just love attacking with tentacles. Sailor Mars and Jupiter combined their attacks giving Sailor Moon time to charge up her powers. "Keep it busy for a moment!"

"Got it!" Sailor Mercury side stepped another energy ball, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Ugh you stupid brats!" The monster groaned in pain from the few attacks.

Sailor Moon pulled the Cutie Moon Rod, the end of the Rod began glowing bright colors, "Moon Princess...Elimination!"

_[I'm pretty sure in Season two, with the Cutie Moon Rod, that is what Sailor Moon shouts, not Moon Crystal halation at least in the English dub.]_

Spiraling lights showered from the warrior princess's weapon, the youma too stunned didn't bother moving, the lights encased the youma, destroying it.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief, just moments ago she believed she was as good as dead. Thank dearness that her mother came when she came. She looked over toward the other girls. Rei was fuming and a vein began to show on her forehead. Although that is just Rei showing her devotion to their leader. Minako rolled her eyes playfully chuckling lightly. Makoto and Ami exchanged looks before smiling, happy to have their leader back.

"You know, you could have done something sooner!" Rei began.

"Why can't you for once just be glad I showed up?" Usagi's face contorted in sadness, but of course she knew Rei was only teasing.

"We are glad, despite Rei's lashing. We are happy you showed when you did. Otherwise who knows what would have happened." Ami smiled hugging Usagi gratefully.

"Now all we need is Mamoru to remember!" Usagi piped up, smiling innocently.

"Oh please! I'm sure he's better off not knowing who he is for the time being. Although now I'm sure _you'll harrass_ him to no ends until he does remember." Rei commented walking off toward home. Minako follwed suit once they detransformed. Usagi pouted she knew she couldn't do that to Mamoru, that he would need to remember on his on. But what on Earth would she do with herself until he did remember? Would he ever remember? Who would protect her, because while they all could fight, Usagi knew she would still have a hard time adjusting to these new enemies.

"Hey, you guys head on to Rei's, I'll bring some cookies over when I get them baked!" Makoto ran off toward her own abode. After all, it was a known fact Usagi would be hollering any moment for a snack.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
